As an example of conventional card connectors, there is known a connector utilizing a so-called push-push mechanism. From Patent Document 1 for example, there is known a card connector including a slide member disposed inside a body of the card connector, an urging member for urging the slide member, a heart-shaped cam groove formed in the slide member, a pin member (cam pin) engageable in the cam groove, etc.
With the card connector described above, when the card is pushed to the deepest (innermost) portion within the body and then released from the pushing force, the pin member is retained at a predetermined position in the cam groove, whereby the card is maintained at its appropriate position inside the body. Then, if the card is pushed in again from the above condition, the retained condition of the card is released. And, upon subsequent release of the pushing force, under the urging force of the urging member, the card will be pushed back together with the slide member, thus being discharged. With such push-push mechanism, the card can be attached/detached in an easy and safe manner.